Gizad
| domains = Astronomy, Knowledge, Writing | favored weapon = Crook (Quarterstaff) }} Gizad, a word in Gnomish that means simply "The Wise", is the god of knowledge. It is said that he knows the names of the first 10,000 things created in the world - because he named them. Names *The Wise (Gnomes) *The Scribe (Humans) *Rune Master (Dwarves) *Lore Weaver (Elves) *?? (Halflings) Dogma Knowledge, particularly the raw knowledge of ideas, is supreme. An idea has no weight, but it can move mountains. The greatest gift of humankind, an idea outweighs anything made by mortal hands. Knowledge is power and must be used with care, but hiding it away from others is never a good thing. Stifle no new ideas, no matter how false and crazed they seem; rather, let them be heard and considered. Never slay a singer, nor stand by as others do so. Spread knowledge wherever it is prudent to do so. Curb and deny falsehoods, rumor, and deceitful tales whenever you encounter them. Write or copy lore of great value at least once a year and give it away. Sponsor and teach bards, scribes, and record keepers. Spread truth and knowledge so that all folk know more. Never deliver a message falsely or incompletely. Teach reading and writing to those who ask (if your time permits), and charge no fee for the teaching. Sacred Items *Metal: Silver *Animal: Owl *Season: Fall *Holy Symbol: Triduco A triangle formed within a circle. Followers Followers of Gizad, depending on their race, are sometimes referred to as "Scribes", "Pilgrims" or simply "Gizadi". Each race has organized themselves, seperately, to worship Gizad and generally do not permit other races to join. However, the Temple of the Scribe, of the Kels, welcomes members of all races and philosophies, provided prospective clerics swear to the Rule and dedicate themselves to acquiring, administering, and protecting knowledge. Members of the Temple might remain cloistered in temples in cities or venture into the more rural temples to assist in spreading literacy. Gizad clerics often multiclass as wizards or loremasters. Gizad's followers are also students of the stars - studying their passing and constellations to understand the great workings of the gods above. According to myth, he set a single star in the night's sky to guide all of his followers on their travels; the Pilgrim's Star. 'Followers by Race' His human followers are commonly referred to as Pilgrims. His gnomish followers are commonly referred to as Gizadi or Scribes. His halfling followers are commonly referred to as Sages. His dwarven followers are commonly referred to as Rune Singers. Temples Far more common in cities and towns than the remote wilderness, temples of Gizad resemble libraries filled with acolytes huddled over desks covered in books, maps, and scrolls. Many support themselves by selling writing implements, services, or maps, often to adventurers. Most temples include extensive binderies to aid cloistered clerics in producing religious tracts and volumes that will form the basis of future libraries. The common form of Gizadi Temples are in the form of Priories. Rituals and Ceremonies ''The Naming When a child follower of Gizad achieves his or her twelfth year (or equivalent for nonhuman worshipers), local clerics perform a private ceremony known as the Naming. They reveal to the youth his or her "True Name", a secret signifier that represents that being's true essence. One's True Name is used only in personal prayer to the Lord of Knowledge and should not be shared with anyone. Gizadi believe that knowing one's True Name gives power over that person, and hence do not mention it even to their closest friends or relatives. The Binding'' Relationships Friends Foes Malvoch Gizadi does not tollerate the so called 'Emperor'. Maltharius Gizad and Maltharius do not get along - nor do their followers. As Gizad believes that Knowledge should be available to all and literacy is a right not a privledge, Maltharius knows that information, like any other form of power, is a potent weapon. Maltharian followers argue that giving a child a sharpened dagger is foolish - eventually they will cut themselves on it or harm others; so too is the danger of giving people information freely. Gizad argues that only by learning from their mistakes do people truly understand themselves and others. The two deities are not exactly 'enemies' as both revere knowledge but they approach its use differently. Many Maltharians may barter with Gizadi for information and the two, generally, get what they want out of the deal but neither of them will trust the other. The one point where both followers are joined is in the protection of information. Maltharian followers have been known to reveal their true faith and take up arms to protect a Gizadi library-temple should it be threatened. During the second Witch War, many Gizadi temples in the Marches came under attack as either harboring wizards or sympathizing with them. The tale of Argent Tor illustrates exactly what happens when Maltharians and Gizadi work together to defend their books. Category:Greater God Category:Neutral God Category:Gnome God Category:Lawful God Category:Knowledge Domain God Category:Writing Domain God Category:Gizad Category:Deity/Major